A Dragon's Betrayal
by THR.Anitmated23
Summary: A young black dragon by the name of Kolitavion is exiled by Neltharion's betrayal, his best friend killed by Neltharion, he declares revenge against the earth aspect and spends his life trying to kill him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or any of the characters from the lore, I do however own the two OC's I use in this fic

--

Prologue: Tears of Blood

Well here I am… flying as fast as I can away from my own home, my senses dimmed by hate and fear. Hate of my own damn kind, and fear of my own family. My whole body is numbed, unable to feel the breeze brushing in between the black scales on my face, my heart corrupted by these terrible feelings. I wish I hadn't known this was coming, but somehow I knew, I knew my whole damn flight would betray the others, and I knew that Neltharion- No! Not Neltharion, no one so evil could ever deserve a title as great as 'The Earth Warder'! Deathwing the Betrayer is a name more suited for him now. I'll kill him for what he's done to me, my best friend, and all of the black dragon flight!

I am alone… the only one who was able to keep there sanity, there sense of justice. Let me show you what happened on that dreadful day, maybe then you can understand me more.

It all happened yesterday. It was a sunny day, with almost no clouds. I decided I should go out and fly around, enjoy the beautiful scenery, I look over the land and something about it just made me smile, I can't really tell what made it so beautiful, it just was. The view lifted away all the worries I had and my wings felt light as feathers, as I stared across the beautiful landscape.

"Hey Kolitavion" I heard someone yell out.

I stumble as I hear my name being called, but I regain my balance. My wings beating against the wind as I turn my head to look back at the black dragon behind me. She wasn't much smaller than me, and the sun reflected off her scales making them glimmer, even in the daylight.

"Hey Savarion" I call back.

"Where do you think your going?" she asks with a grin.

"Not sure, just looking around I guess" I look out and scan the empty sky ahead.

"Something bothering you?" she asks catching up to me and attempting to make eye contact. I turn away trying not to meet her gaze. To tell the truth something is bothering me, but I don't want her to get worried.

"No nothing at all" I could feel that something was wrong, and I could feel that whatever it was, it has already begun.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled "I can tell when you're lying to me!"

I sigh, "I guess I can't hide anything from you, you've been my best friend for over 200 years. It's true something is troubling me. I don't know what, but I can feel that something bad is going to happen and I feel may have already started…"

She nods her head, "I can feel the same thing… Come on; let's go home we should tell Neltharion about your fears"

"Your right, we should go home, but if what I can feel is true then we may be too late…"

"Should we warn the other aspects?" she asks, concern apparent in her expression

"It would be wise; do you want me to go?"

She nods again "Yes, out of the two of us, you are the faster flyer"

"Okay, I will go to Alexstrasza first, I wish you luck"

"You too, I will see you soon"

I sigh as I head the other way, towards the den of the red dragon flight. It was starting to get dark, my eyesight was never very good, even in the daylight so this made it harder for me to navigate.

I finally found my way to the den of the red dragon flight and was greeted by a considerably old red dragon that looked very agitated, and not too happy to see me.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I must speak to lady Alexstrasza the life-binder, queen of the red dragons" I heard myself speaking this sentence and I couldn't help but notice how pathetic I sounded, but I didn't care, I had only one thing on my mind and that was to tell lady Alexstrasza what is happening.

"Why do you wish to see the queen?" he demanded.

"Something terrible is going to happen or has already begun, I must inform the queen!" I found myself panicking more and more as I realized that this problem had something to do with his own flight. I start fearing for my friend's life, she may be in trouble.

"Very well, follow me and I shall take you to Alexstrasza"

"Thank you" I said bowing my head.

He led me through the maze of caves and other rooms. I could never understand how anyone could navigate through this without getting lost, but I guess if you've lived here for thousands of years you get to know where everything is. This place is nothing like my own home

We came up to a large cave entrance; it was easily twice my size, if not more.

"Wait here; I will inform the queen of your arrival"

I nod as he walks into the large room. Something about this room calms me, I felt safe here, my worries faded as I waited in the serene environment. I usually felt the exact opposite when I speak to my grandfather, Neltharion.

I hear a loud, yet strangely calming voice boom out of the room "Thank you Tyranastrasz, my love"

Tyranastrasz came back and told me to go in. I did as he said and entered the large room.

I stood in front of the Life-Binder herself and to tell the truth I was nervous as hell, but I have something important to tell her.

"Hello young one" she greeted her calming voice piercing my thoughts, relaxing my senses. "What is your name?"

"My name? It's Kolitavion"

"Ah young Kolitavion! How is your mother Onyxia?" she asks.

"She's fine I guess. I have something important to say though please listen to me"

"Ah yes that's right, what news do you bring?"

"I have been having strange feelings, like something bad is going to happen, or has already begun, I just don't know what. I was hoping that you would know something"

"Alright, then it seems that Neltharion has finally snapped, his madness taking over him, I shall call a meeting with the other aspects and we will discuss what to do, you can stay with Korialstrasz while I am away" she said comfortingly.

"Thank you, but I have to see if Savarion is okay"

"Alright, if you see her than please give her my greetings"

"As you wish" I walk out of the room and meet Tyranastrasz who led me outside the den. I spread my wings and took flight traveling faster than ever towards my den, My thoughts raced as I neared my home, thoughts of Savarion.

I reach my den. There was no one there to greet me and it was strangely quiet. I call out for Savarion, but there was no answer. I try again, but this time I call for my mother, I got an answer, but not from the person I hoped for, instead my uncle Nefarion greeted me.

"Ah, Kolitavion! You're just in time!"

"Where is Savarion!" I shout not caring if he answered me or not. I look around for any signs of Savarion. I ignored Nefarion's answer to my question knowing that he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I begin to walk past him, but a large force pulled me back. I turn my head to see what had caused me to stop, I saw Nefarion's claw on my tail, his sharp claws digging their way into it. I look him in the eyes and saw something I've never seen in him before, cold hatred. I swung my claw at him and scratched his face. He pulled away his own claw in shock and pain. I ran deeper into the den. I found my grandfather's room. As I neared the entrance my eyes suddenly filled with tears. I stood in front of my grand father's room, and lying on the ground, motionless, was Savarion. A wound on her right leg, and scratches covered her body. I placed my head on her cold chest trying to find a heat beat, a pulse, something to tell me she was still alive… Nothing. I cried more and more after every passing second. I couldn't control myself, I ran into Neltharion's room, my eyes filled with endless rage and pools of sorrow. I stood in front of him, my grandfather, the strongest of the black dragons, and I didn't care. I wanted him dead, even if it meant my own life in the process. He sees my and smirks.

"So Kolitavion, have you come to join me?" he asks.

I just glare at him and say nothing.

He sighed "Pity… how unfortunate, I never planned on killing you, or the girl, but if I must I will!" he swings his tail at me striking me in the face and sending me crashing into a wall. I get up, my anger overwhelming my pain. I charge at him again, but he doesn't move, he only stands there, muttering something under his breath, I wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying. I swing my claw when I got close, aiming at his stomach, he still didn't move. I miss… hitting instead, a bright light that engulfed him. He was gone… I walked out sending a claw into a nearby wall making it crumble. My adrenaline wore off and pain consumed my body. I was bleeding, a scar across my right eye made it even harder to see than before. The black dragon flight was now corrupted; even my own mother joined them. I was alone, my best friend dead, slain by my own damn grandfather! I have to leave my home, change my identity, my form, my life…

That is my story, but it is only the beginning. I will have my revenge! But for now I need to find a new home, there is a clearing not to far from here, I will sleep there for tonight. I lie down in the clearing and decide that I should change my form in fear of people what I truly am, a black dragon, an out cast. I close my eyes as a white light surrounded me, changing me into something considerably smaller. I change my form to appear as a human with spiked black hair wearing a brown robe with a brown hood over my head, concealing my face. I am no longer Kolitavion, heir of the black dragon flight, no, now I'm just Kolin, a nobody. I lie down in a soft patch of grass, but I sit back up as I think about my situation. I have to close my mind to all outside intrusions, if anyone finds out my true identity than they could try to kill me. I mutter an incantation and I lock my mind from outside influences. I lie back down and fall asleep on the soft patch crying. Crying tears of blood…

--

Theres the first chapter! I hope you liked it.

Yes, I know that some of this goes against the warcraft lore, I tried to make this as close as possible to it, to the point where my plot still works.


End file.
